thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150130221822
After I've finished what was labelled 'Stew', I jog around the compound, looking for anyone to ask about medical facilities. Cloner. "Excuse me?" I call. He either ignores me, or doesn't hear me. "Cloner!" I call. Nope. Definitely ignoring me. I jog over, and tap him. "Excuse me?" "What are you doing?!" He shouts at my face. "Don't touch me!" Well, sorry. "Sorry... I just wanted to know where my friend was." "The girl? Oh, we have her. She's in the medical ward. You know where that is." Well, actually, he didn't show me it. I decide maybe not to bring it up. I go back to the canteen, and there's Hoodie Guy. Putting his stuff away, cleaning the tables. Is it his job? "Hey again. Sorry to be a pain, but do you know where the medical place is here?" He smiles when I start talking. I think he finds my accent funny. "Yeah, I'll show you where it is." He puts down the cloth, and talks to the other mutants whoa re on cleaning duty. He walks to the door, and waves to me. He's quite a quiet person. Seems to think he's lower down on the social food chain. "You coming, or not?" He says cheekily. I follow him, and he takes me to the ward. It's clean, bright white, with about 20 beds. A few have curtains drawn around them. I ask an attending mutant where Emma is by describing her, and I'm pointed to a bed at the end of the room. I open the curtain. She's lying flat, with a drip going into her arm and a mask over her face. She's in a plain, clean nightie, and her eyes are half open. I pull up a chair, and start talking through the day with her. Apologising many times, asking questions without answers. I can tell she can hear me, but she can't reply. Drugs are weird things. After a while, I'm out of the ward, walking back to Hoodie Guy. I need to find out his name, probably. "I'm going to finish my job, but you can maybe get a feel for your room?" Might as well. I wander off in search of Cloner, and ask for my room when he finds me. I then notice his scar on his neck. It's weird. I patch together what I've seen today, and realise everyone has a scar. Quick on the uptake as usual, Niamh. "What do you want now?!" he yells. "I'm really sorry. I just wanted my room. I'll be out of your way as soon as I can be." He's getting scary. "Right. This way." He spits to the ground. Instinctively with all my recent training, I catch it in the air before it hits the ground, and without thinking, unclench my hand. The glob of saliva shoots upwards, and hits Cloner right on his lips. "That's it." I've never seen someone punch quite so fast in my entire life. And he's pretty accurate, too.